


with a kiss

by mannelig



Series: Triad of Light [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Au Ra WoL, Excess emotions, F/M, Fingering, HW spoilers, Len is head empty, Penis In Vagina Sex, Riding, Talk of having kids, Unsafe Sex, talk of marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26958211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mannelig/pseuds/mannelig
Summary: Len wakes up - and somewhere in between that and an orgasm, has a revelation.
Relationships: Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light
Series: Triad of Light [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962124
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	with a kiss

There’s a hand on her inner thigh, warm and comforting, thumb rubbing little circles into her skin.

Len, nose tucked into Haurchefant’s collarbone, thinks, _Huh._

It’s not so much that waking up with him is strange, though he’s often out of bed and back at work before she manages to crack an eyelid - but it occurs to her for the first time how strange it is to not be waking up with anyone _else_.

_It’s just because he nearly died,_ she tries. _I’m just worried still._

She immediately lets that line of thinking collapse. If she were truly still that fucked up about it, she’d be spending her time alternating between sleeping with as many people as she could find and stalking him protectively. Len has done neither of those things. She’s just been… spending time with him.

What does _that_ mean?

The hand on her thigh drifts a little higher, just enough for his thumb to brush faintly against her folds with each pass, and she can’t help squirming. He chuckles into her hair. “So you are awake,” he says. “What has you so deep in thought?”

“You,” Len admits before she can stop herself. Careful of her horns, she tilts her head so she can press a kiss to his mouth. He returns it, languid but needy, and it sends goosebumps up her arms. She wraps one of them loosely around his neck, curling her fingers into his messy hair, and shifts her hips so her legs fall open more easily. Accepting the invitation, Haurchefant’s hand slides up to cup her pussy, rubbing gently.

He breaks the kiss to ask, voice a low rumble, “And what thoughts are you having about me?”

Len’s breath stutters as he kisses her neck. “Naughty ones, of course.”

Surprisingly, he doesn’t call her on it, only lets out a little huff of laughter against her skin. “Then allow me to bring those to life.” One of his large fingers pushes just inside, so easily it startles her - but as long as they’ve been sleeping together, he’s rarely had to do more than look in her direction to get her dripping. She supposes she should be used to it by now. She’s kind of glad she isn’t.

“Well, if you’re being generous,” Len breathes, “you won’t mind me riding you.”

“I wouldn’t mind that at all.”

Haurchefant turns without moving his hand, then uses his other to easily lift her and help her straddle him. This has the added benefit of pushing his finger in deeper, and Len grinds against his hand as she looks him over. His pale eyes are hooded, and his beautiful mouth is curved in to a playful smirk. Underneath it all is something she hasn’t let herself think about, something so intense it scares her.

He’s watching her too, his free hand resting on her scaly hip, and she urges him along by wrapping her tail around his working arm and tugging. Getting the hint, he works another finger into her, brushing her clit with his thumb, and she leans forward to brace herself on his chest.

“You’re beautiful,” Haurchefant murmurs, that unnamed something rising to the surface. Len swallows hard. “The most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen.”

Len snorts. “ _That’s_ not true. You’ve met Ceri.”

Lifting a hand, he brushes her hair back from her face and cups her horn in his palm. “She’s beautiful,” he allows, “but to me, you are even more so.”

Trying to hide her darkening cheeks, Len turns her face to nuzzle his hand, ignoring his fond smile. Her heart feels like it’s flying, simultaneously exhilarating and nauseating. She focuses on his fingers, which are keeping up a gentle pace, and tugs on his arm with her tail until he reluctantly withdraws them. She lets him go, then watches as he lifts his fingers to his mouth and licks them clean. A shiver runs through her, and she decides not to waste any more time. Len reaches down and strokes his cock, enjoying the little groan he lets out, then positions him against her. Slowly, partly to tease and partly because he’s just so fucking big, she begins to ease down. His cock fills her gradually, driving every thought out of her head except for how good it feels inside her.

It seems to take years for her to bottom out, and by the time she does they’re both in a state, sweating and gasping. Haurchefant takes a deep breath, then gently takes her by the chin. “Come here,” he murmurs, and she slides back up his cock so she can lean down and kiss him. He thrusts lightly up into her, just enough to make her whine, and chases the noise with his tongue.

And then he whispers into her mouth, “I love you.”

Every nerve in her body seems to light up at once.

It’s the first time he’s come right out and said it, and Len hadn’t expected it to hit her so hard. It’s not the first time someone’s said those words to her; she’s had several people proclaim their undying romantic love for her, often after she’s tied them up and given them a good spanking. This, however, feels different. Maybe it’s because they’re friends, and she can tell he means it. Maybe it’s because she catches his eye and sees that intense _something_ in them and feels it resonate deep inside her.

She barely has time to think about it, because as their eyes lock, Haurchefant repeats, with an aching tenderness, “I _love_ you.”

Words bubble out of her mouth, soft enough that she barely hears them. “I love you too.” The truth of it rings through her entire being, so simple that she can’t believe she’s never realized it before. The terrible unnamed something is in both of them, meeting in the middle like two halves of a whole, and Len marvels at it.

Haruchefant’s eyes light up with surprise and uncertain hope, breaking her heart. “Truly?” he breathes, stilling for a moment.

Len rolls her hips, making him moan, then leans down to murmur into his ear, “I love you.”

His arms wrap around her, holding her in place as he thrusts hard, making her cry out in surprise and pleasure. She clutches at his shoulders, holding on as he fucks her, and has another realization. “A-and,” she gasps, “that- that means my answer is yes. I’ll marry you.”

He slams his cock into her and goes rigid, letting out a startled moan as he cums hard, and Len can’t help the needy sounds that come out of her mouth as she feels him fill her up. She wiggles helplessly, chasing her own orgasm, until he reaches between them and strokes her clit. “Are you sure?” he asks softly.

“I’m sure,” Len says, kissing him. “I want to marry you.” His cock twitches inside her, and he picks up the pace with his fingers. Her breath stutters, and she kisses him again, saying, “I love you, Haurchefant. I love-”

The orgasm hits abruptly, cutting her off, and Haurchefant kisses her through it, leaving her breathless. She’s still tingling as he slides his hand back out and wraps his arm around her, his other hand running softly up and down her spine. Slowly, she wiggles her arms until she can get them around his chest in a loose hug.

“You know,” he says after some time, “I won’t expect you to sleep only with me.”

This is such an unexpected turn that it takes Len a while to process it. “Huh? Is that… legal?“

Haurchefant chuckles. “I don’t think it’s anyone’s business but ours.” He gives her a light squeeze. “I don’t want to cage you. You’re wild, free - I love that about you.”

Len feels herself flushing again, and her tail whips anxiously above them. “I- I don’t- you can, too,” she says awkwardly. “If you want.”

He kisses her, then adds, “Besides, it won’t matter much what Ishgard thinks. I’m coming with you when you leave.”

All she can do is stare at him, flustered. “Really? But- your job-”

“Can be filled by another,” Haurchefant assures her.

None of this is going the way she’d planned it, if she’s being honest. She’d planned to tell him she accepted his proposal after dinner, maybe, or during one of their late-night talks. She’d tell him she was fully ready to commit to being an Ishgardian wife, all proper and shit, and - and then _love_ had gotten involved and now everything’s a mess.

“In any case,” he continues, apparently oblivious to her inner turmoil, “I am a bastard. I have no noble title to pass on, no real courtly obligations. I can do as I like.”

Hang the fuck on. “So- so we don’t have to have kids?”

He looks fondly up at her. “No. We don’t.”

Len feels her whole face heat up, and she looks down at his chin so she won’t have to meet his eyes. “I- I thought- maybe it wouldn’t be so bad, if it’s with you.”

She’d done a lot of thinking on that in particular. She’d left her tribe because she hadn’t wanted to be bred like some mare, forced to pump out children for someone they’d picked for her. But this is different. She likes - loves - Haurchefant. Picturing herself having children with him one day makes her nervous, but not sick to her stomach. Now, knowing she has a choice, Len feels very overwhelmed.

A hand brushes her blue curls back from her face, bringing her back to reality, and Haurchefant says, “I would be happy to have children with you - but until you’re sure you want them, we’ll both keep taking potions.”

Testing the water, Len asks, “What if I never do?”

He kisses her forehead. “Then we don’t have them,” he says simply. “Perhaps we can get a gaelicat.”

Len laughs, then nuzzles his face. “I love you. A whole lot.”

“I love you too,” he says, then slowly pulls out of her, groaning. She whines in protest. “And as much as I’d love to stay and fuck you senseless,” he adds, easing her off him and onto her side with a stroke of her pussy for emphasis, “I must away.”

“Can’t you just skip work today?” Len asks, batting her eyelashes. “Tell them your marriage proposal was accepted and you have to celebrate?”

Haurchefant slips a finger inside her as he kisses her, teasing, then pulls it out. “I fear I cannot. I have many arrangements to make for my replacement.”

Her heart thumps loudly as he continues, “But I’d like you to stay wet for me while I’m gone.”

“I can do that,” Len breathes, and earns herself another kiss.


End file.
